


Tootie Meets the Harvey Girls

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie doesn't have anyone to play with - until the Harvey Girls decide to cheer her up.
Kudos: 1





	Tootie Meets the Harvey Girls

It was a lovely morning in the town of Multimedia. In one of the houses, a white one with purple windows and roofing, a certain little girl named Tootie was still sleeping in her bed. When her clock reached seven, however, she opened her eyes, reached over to her glasses and put them on. She then sat up in bed, yawning into her hand before she stretched her arms. She stepped out of her bed, walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, revealing the shining sun against a perfectly clear blue sky.

"Ah, what a wonderful day to play with my friends," Tootie said to herself happily. "All I have to do is get ready for the day, and then we can have so much fun together."

Tootie walked away from her window and went over to the dresser. She pulled out each of her favorite clothing items and put them on one by one: her black shirt with the white stripe in the middle and short white sleeves, her plaid gray skirt with lighter gray lines, her white socks and her black shoes. She then picked up her favorite hairbrush and brushed the tangles out of her pigtails.

Finally, Tootie looked in the mirror and smiled. She, indeed, was ready for the day. She headed out of the bedroom, walked down the stairs, let her parents know that she was leaving the house, and then made her way out the front door.

The first person Tootie wanted to play with was her best friend, Lumpy. Tootie went over to his house, stood in front of the door, and pressed her forefinger against the doorbell. After about a minute, the door opened to reveal Lumpy.

"Hi, Lumpy!" Tootie immediately greeted him.

"Oh, hello, Tootie." Lumpy's voice sounded a bit different.

"How'd you like to have a playdate with me?" Tootie asked. "We can have a tea party, play hide and seek..."

But Lumpy didn't respond, he just sniffled audibly. Tootie looked back over at him and gasped in concern. Lumpy wasn't looking well; his eyes had bags underneath them, and his nose was a bright red shade.

"I'm sorry, Tootie," Lumpy apologized, probably for not answering. "I'm afraid I can't play with you..."

"Why not? Are you alright?" Tootie wanted to know.

Lumpy pulled out one of his white handkerchiefs. "No, I don't feel so good. I guess I came down with the sniffles." He wiped his nose with the handkerchief, sniffling a few more times.

"Oh."

"I'll be better in a couple of days," Lumpy went on. "But in the meantime, I think it's best that you find someone else to play with." He blew his nose a little, the edges of his hanky fluttering in the wind.

"I understand," said Tootie. "Feel better, Lumpy."

Lumpy smiled at her as he wiped his nose again, and then closed the door as he went back inside. Tootie walked away from his door. It was unfortunate that Lumpy had gotten sick and couldn't play with her, but not to worry. As he said, she just had to find someone else to play with. So Tootie headed over to the house of the next friend she could think of.

After a few minutes, Tootie had arrived at a red mushroom house. Before she could knock on the door or ring the doorbell, however, she saw a note on the door. She read it to herself.

"It's-a me, Mario," read Tootie. "I'm off to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue my princess friend. I'll be back before sunset. Signed, Mario."

"Oh, so Mario's not available, either?" Tootie asked. She sulked in disappointment. "You'd think the princess could learn how to defend herself..."

But Tootie wasn't going to stop there; she had a few more friends she could ask, and she was going to ask them one by one until she could find someone who agreed to play with her. So Tootie walked away from Mario's house and made her way over to SpongeBob's. But when she got there and rang the doorbell, nobody answered. It was then that she remembered that SpongeBob was probably at work at the burger joint. So Tootie made her way over to someone else's house.

But no matter whose house she went to, it was the same story. When she tried to visit Yin and Yang, Master Yo told them they were busy with their training - Tootie assumed they were working on a new skill. When she tried to visit Kit and Kate, their mom told them that they were out trying to sell lemonade. And when she tried to visit Gumball, his mom told her that he was doing his homework.

Finally, Tootie went over to the playground near the park. She lay her arms on the edge of one of the jungle gym bars as she sulked.

"I guess nobody's going to play with me today..." said Tootie sadly. Unbeknownst to the pigtailed, glasses-wearing little girl, her mood was about to change in just a few seconds.

Not too far from Tootie, three little girls were also making their way to the playground. The first of these girls, Audrey, had brown hair in pigtails and wore a pink shirt. The second of these girls, Dot, had dark skin and darker-colored hair, and wore a cute blue vest covered with large dots. And the third of these girls, Lotta, who was larger in size than both of her friends but no older, had blonde hair and wore a blue t-shirt. Together, these girls called themselves the Harvey Girls.

As the Harvey Girls made their way over to the playground, they noticed the sad little girl who was already there. Just seeing her frown the way she was - it looked like she was about to cry - filled all three of them with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong with that girl over there?" Audrey asked.

"I'm not sure," Dot replied, "but she looks like she could use some cheering up."

"Aww. I can't stand to see someone as unhappy as her..." Lotta said sympathetically. "We've gotta cheer her up."

"Maybe if we ask her what's wrong, she'll tell us," said Audrey. "Let's do that, okay?"

Dot and Lotta nodded in agreement and headed over to the playground. Tootie was still at the jungle gym and still looking sad.

“What's the matter, little girl?” Lotta asked.

Without turning to look at her, Tootie spoke. “I just wanted to play with my friends, but all of them are busy.”

"We're so sorry to hear that," said Dot. "Me and my friends were wondering if we could cheer you up."

"Your friends...?" Tootie turned around to look at who had been talking to her. And there they were: Audrey, Dot and Lotta, all looking at her in concern and sympathy.

”Oh, I don’t think we’ve met before,” said Tootie. “You don’t look too familiar.”

”You don’t look familiar to us, either,” said Dot. “But it’s alright, we’ll tell you our names. My name is Dot.”

”I’m Lotta,” said Lotta.

”And my name’s Audrey,” Audrey finished. “Together, we're the Harvey Girls. What’s your name?”

Tootie took a deep breath and responded. “My name’s Tootie,” she told them.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tootie," said Dot.

"And if it helps you feel better, we'll definitely take some time to play with you," Audrey added.

A smile slowly appeared on Tootie's face. She was beginning to feel better. "You will?"

All of the Harvey Girls nodded in unison.

"All you have to do is tell us what you'd like to do with us, and we'll definitely do it," Lotta told her.

At this point, Tootie had practically stopped crying. She tried to think about a way she could play with the Harvey Girls. After almost a minute had gone by, she came up with a great idea.

"How would you girls like to play hide and seek with me?" Tootie asked.

"Sure!" Audrey and Dot said together. Both of them sounded like they were excited over the idea.

"Can I be the seeker, please?" Lotta asked. "I'm a lot bigger than Audrey and Dot, as you can see, so it might be harder for me to hide than them..."

"Oh, sure, Lotta," Tootie said with a reassuring nod, causing Lotta to smile.

Tootie, Audrey, Dot and Lotta went over to the swings, with Lotta right behind the poles. She turned around, covered her eyes, and began to count to twenty, while Tootie, Audrey and Dot dispersed, each looking for an ideal hiding spot. Soon Lotta made it to twenty, turned away from the swings and began to look for her friends.

Audrey had hidden in the play tower, and although she was sitting down inside of it. Lotta was able to find her easily. Dot, however, had hidden behind a tree close to the playground, and gave herself away with a couple of stifled giggles. All they needed to find now was Tootie. They looked on the swings, on the tower, the monkey bars, and in the sandbox, but they couldn't find Tootie.

When they approached the slide, however, Audrey heard some giggling. She tapped on the shoulders of Dot and Lotta, then pointed to the slide. They all went to take a look, but by the time they'd gotten close enough, the giggling stopped. Audrey looked underneath the slide, and there Tootie stood, keeping herself as still as she could.

Audrey smirked and waved her hand in front of Tootie's glasses, but she didn't move. She then ran her fingers through her pigtails, but she still didn't move. Finally, she wiggled her forefinger on one side of Tootie's nose, which began to twitch slightly. Tootie tried to ignore the mild tickle that it created, but she just couldn't. Her eyelids lowered, and her breath hitched. She was going to sneeze.

"Ah, hah... Haaah-tchew!"

Tootie doubled over as she released a mild sneeze, and her forefinger instantly snapped to underneath her nose. She looked over at who had tickled her nose, seeing that Audrey, Dot and Lotta had heard her sneeze. Tootie looked a bit embarrassed, but then the Harvey Girls all laughed in amusement, reassuring her that what had just happened was just for fun.

"Gotcha!" said Audrey.

Tootie giggled herself as she made her way out from under the slide, forefinger still under nose as she rubbed it cutely.

"I'm sorry, Tootie, I just wanted to make sure we'd really found you," said Audrey. "And by the way, bless ya."

"Yeah. Bless you," said Lotta.

"Indeed," Dot replied.

"Thank you." Tootie continued to rub her nose, and then stopped after a few rubs. "And thanks for playing hide-and-seek with me, guys. It might have been our first game, but it was a lot of fun, and I feel so much better."

"I knew we'd cheer you up, Tootie," Dot replied with a smile.

"And you know what, Tootie?" Lotta asked. "I can tell that you're a really nice girl. I don't think you deserve to have no one to play with."

"Yeah, neither do I," said Audrey. "Then again, nobody does..."

"True, that," Dot agreed. "Tootie, if you ever want to play with us again, all you have to do is find us."

"And no matter how busy you may be, we'll always see you as one of our friends," said Audrey.

"Because we're always looking for people to make friends with and have fun with, no matter who they are," Lotta said.

Everything that the Harvey Girls said touched Tootie's heart. All negative emotions that had been with her in the past hour had been dissolved thanks to them.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Tootie admitted. "Thank you so, so much for being here for me, Harvey Girls."

"You're welcome," said Audrey. "By the way, the ice cream truck is gonna come in, like, a couple of minutes. Want some ice cream?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Tootie nodded.

"And before we buy some for you, may I ask what your favorite flavor is?" Lotta wanted to know.

Tootie smiled playfully as she answered. "Only if I can ask what yours are."

Realizing that she had made a joke, Audrey, Dot and Lotta laughed as Tootie giggled to herself.

From the moment she met them on that day, Tootie had never felt happier. Even if she didn't have Lumpy, Mario or any of their friends to play with, at least she had the Harvey Girls. And maybe someday, everyone in Multimedia would get to know Audrey, Dot and Lotta, and become their friends, too. If they could get along with Lumpy, Tootie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, there was very little doubt that they could get along with darn near anyone.


End file.
